Still in shambles
by Katie-mee
Summary: Las caídas en vertical a veces no son literales ni accidentales, a veces uno cae por que quiere caer. Cuando Gamzee fuma se aleja de la frustración, se aleja de todo, pero la verdad es que cuando se prepara para su viaje solo quiere separarse de su consciencia palpitante que le hiere.


La brisa entraba por la ventana de aquel apartamento del centro y mecía el pelo de Gamzee que se encontraba tendido en el suelo dando una calada a aquel liado mágico. Humo que entra en tus pulmones y corre por tu sangre convirtiéndote en uno con el mundo de los sueños. Una parpadeante luz en una esquina le incordiaba, hacía que los ojos le dolieran, pero no quería moverse a apagarla de una vez por todas. En la repisa de la cocina había pizza reseca y un par de botellas de soda abiertas que se derramaban en el fregadero. "Ya lo guardaré más tarde" se había dicho Gamzee al verlas, pero ya era más tarde y no lo había hecho todavía.

Aquella chica había vuelto a colarse en su casa, siempre lo hacía. No importaba si cerraba las ventanas o las dejaba abiertas, siempre entraba como el aire o el sonido de los taxis que a altas horas de la noche llevan a la gente a sus casas.

Hubiera jurado que tenía alas, de color azul y traslucido, y que su piel era brillante. Como si de un hada se tratase caminaba por la habitación dejando brillo tras de sí, se reía y su risa resonaba en la cabeza del chico que se sentía demasiado perezoso como para decirle que se marchase. Además tampoco se sentía capaz, siempre hablaba en un tono que le resultaba dulce y duro al mismo tiempo. Se había puesto un vestido bonito para ir a verle, era azul como sus labios, recordó el sabor de sus labios y también porqué estaba fumando.

Hacía algún tiempo que Gamzee había dejado de verla, pero había vuelto. Él siempre había creído que ella odiaba el olor de la marihuana, aún detestaba más el hachís y no podía sufrir el olor del alcohol. Pero aquella noche había vuelto a aparecer en su casa, la misteriosa vecina que siempre le decía lo que nadie más se atrevía a pronunciar.

— No quería verte hoy — dijo Gamzee a la vez que ella se colocaba de rodillas y él ponía su cabeza sobre estas para que le acariciase el pelo, como siempre hacía cuando hablaban. Le gustaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo y la forma en la que jugaba con su pelo.

— Nunca quieres hacerlo — con desdén se limitó a mirar a otro lado con sus azules ojos y tratando de no respirar aquel humo. Él estaba en lo cierto, detestaba aquel olor nauseabundo a planta quemada. Sus dedos paseaban ya por la frente del chico que se encontraba meditabundo y adormilado. — ¡No se te ocurra dormirte!

Le reprendía como no lo hacía nadie, pero era amable cuando quería. También era preciosa, preciosa como una criatura mágica, un milagro andante se había dicho Gamzee la primera vez que la había visto hacía ya mucho tiempo.

— No me apetecía verte más — repitió alzando un poco la voz. Apretaba los labios para demostrar indiferencia, una indiferencia que era incapaz de sentir. Por algún motivo la droga ya no funcionaba del mismo modo que antes.

Con sus manos ahora acariciaba el rostro de Gamzee y este miraba sus azuladas uñas. Estaba tarareando algo, una canción, pero Gamzee no podía identificarla con claridad. Seguía en aquel estado de vigilia, pero sabía que ella había ido a visitarle por que la necesitaba, la necesitaba mucho.

— Shhh, no te conviene alzar la voz, te va a oír alguien — dijo bajando el tono como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un secreto. — Es un desperdicio que tomes esas cosas, eres tan inteligente. Podrías llegar muy lejos sin ellas, pero mírate, en un piso mugriento y fumando en el suelo del comedor. Patético Gamzee, patético.

Dijo aquello y acercó su rostro al del chico hasta que sus labios se rozaron, fue un simple beso superficial, un regalo que le decía que aunque su visita no había terminado, podía dormirse. Gamzee cerró los ojos a pesar de no querer entregarse a sus sueños todavía.

Sabía que la chica volvería y sabía que se había quedado con él hasta entrada la madrugada, porque los cereales habían desaparecido de la despensa y alguien había quitado de sus manos aquel pitillo liado y lo había apagado.

El teléfono móvil sonó a las cinco y dieciséis minutos de la madrugada despertando a Gamzee de una pesadilla. Pesadillas que llevaba teniendo varios meses, casi desde que Vriska ya no vivía con él. Si, desde que había empezado en aquel trabajo de forense en el depósito de cadáveres.

— Makara, tienes que venir han encontrado a otra chica muerta — dijo la voz al otro lado del hilo telefónico cuando él contestó de forma automática y sin pensarlo.

— Ya voy, dame diez minutos.

Colgó e instintivamente corrió a la habitación contigua. Allí tenía el escritorio con su ordenador de torre, siempre encendido descargando cosas que nunca miraría, también un congelador grande que había comprado y aquella colección de cómics que solo había hojeado con intención de leer algún día. Gamzee se acercó al congelador que estaba cerrado con un candado, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se deshizo de aquel cierre. Siempre llevaba la llave con él, no quería que nadie la viese, era su secreto.

Abrió aquel frío arcón blanco y miró el cuerpo del hada azul, su negro pelo estaba recubierto por la escarcha y sus gafas se habían entelado. Levantó el cuerpo de Vriska por la cintura y lo sentó en la silla del escritorio delicadamente, le limpió las gafas y le quitó la escarcha del pelo. Acto seguido besó los azules labios de la chica superficialmente, acarició su cintura y volvió a alzarla abrazándola. Echaba de menos la calidez de su cuerpo, pero ya le estaba bien si la tenía consigo.

Volvió a meter el cuerpo muerto de Vriska en el congelador y acarició su pelo una vez más.

— Siempre estaremos juntos, no van a encontrarte nunca — dijo mientras cerraba el arcón.

Esperaba que la chica le contestase, pero tenía que marcharse y Vriska siempre se tomaba su tiempo en contestar. Cerró el candado a prisa y guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

Se marchó de la casa sintiéndose culpable, a veces se acordaba de que había sido él quien la había matado. En aquellos momentos los remordimientos eran tan fuertes que solo otro pitillo podía hacerle olvidar, pero tenía trabajo, tendría que esperar al final de aquella autopsia de emergencia.

**NA: Sorry por el summary extraño… no se me ocurría qué poner sin desvelar por completo la trama… los summay de los oneshot son lo peor, los odio. **

**¿Qué más? Esto está basado en hechos reales… ¡pero no me creáis una psicópata necrófila! xD Este fic es puramente metafórico. Una alegoría a la muerte de una moirailance medio matespritship que de tanto en tanto vuelve para dar alguna bofetada… Vriska es la relación y Gamzee son esas dos personas que se aman pero que matan a Vriska para guardarla en un congelador…**

**Es un poco complicado de comprender, pero las relaciones amorosas no troll también pueden complicarse mucho para los humanos. A veces el sacrificio es la mejor opción xD **


End file.
